one strange couple
by preciousgirls
Summary: seperti kupu kupu yang pergi dan seperti kupu kupu yang akan kembali ke rumahnya,aku akan selalu kembali padamu walaupun aku pergi jauh /ChanSeul/ r&r please / "aku akan pergi tetapi aku ingin memmberitaumu sesuatu,karena ini semua terlalu berat untuk aku bawa sendiri"/ enjoy no bash / flame, advice needed


One Strange Couple

Main cast ; Kang Seulgi (Red velvet)

Park Chanyeol ( EXO)

Other cast : Kai

Chen

Sehun

Irene

Etc.

Genre; romance,etc

Warning : judul dan cerita gak nyambung,typo(s),alur kecepetan,bahasa tidak baku,dll

Summary : apa yang akan terjadi pada couple yang selalu berantem ? bahkan hal kecil dapat membuat mereka bertengkar hebat,tetapi mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain,berpikiran untuk putus? Sudah sering ,tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu

"_aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,walaupun aku meninggalkanmu aku akan kembali padamu,seperti kupu kupu yan akan selalu kembali ke tempat asalnya_"

chapter 1

"Aish,perbaiki sifat kekanakan mu itu kim seulgi!" Omel Chanyeol

"Apa? Anak kecil kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti kesibukanku! Aku bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa yang bebas pergi kemana saja,aku mempunyai banyak urusan sekarang!"

Disaat saat seperti inilah seulgi ingin memuntahkan kata 'putus' dari mulutnya secara telak telak

Tetapi setelah pertengkaran ini dia pasti akan kembali baikan pada Chanyeol

"Kau mau tau seberapa perhatiannya aku dengan jadwalmu itu? _Fine_..aku akan melakukannya"

"Aish,kenapa dia mudah sekali marah" gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Seulgi keluar dari pintu ruang makan di restoran itu

Seulgi terus saja berjalan secara cepat di antara banyak orang di jalan itu,hingga ponselnya berbunyi

"Ada apa lagi" ucap Seulgi dingin

"Mian eo..na jalmeottaesseo..kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan makan malam"

"Tidak perlu,kau kan banyak jadwal."

"Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini"

"Jemput aku di halte bis depan"

halte bis~

Jika dibilang bosan,sebenarnya tidak,bagaimana kau bisa bosan jika menjalani hubungan yang setiap pertengkarannya membuat hubungan mereka semakin romantis dan semakin erat

Pasangan yang selalu berantem,tetapi tidak ingin putus,dan selalu kangen satu sama lain,mungkin Chanyeol dan Seulgi termasuk salah satu couple ter-aneh di dunia

Seulgi sedang berdiri sambil memainkan kakinya dengan mengetuk ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai

Seulgi pun menaiki mobil yang dia kenali tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak"

"Terus?"

"Entahlah"

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Seulgi dan mengecup tangan itu

"Mianhae chagiya"

"Arrasseo" seulgi pun menyamankan duduknya di mobil 2 pintu berwarna hitam itu

Restoran~

Chanyeol dan Seulgi terus saja melahap makanan mereka dengan cara yang berkelas,hanya dentingan garpu,sendok,dan angin sepoi sepoi yang terdengar

Seulgi pun meneguk air yang ada di sebelahnya setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya

"Kenapa cepat sekali makannya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tau kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku"

_"Like i believed that" _gumam Seulgi

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya?"

"_Trust me.. _Ponselmuakanberdering sebentar lagi"

Baru saja Chanyeol mau mengelak,telfonnya sudah berbunyi

"Yeobuseyo"

"..."

"Tapi kan aku sudah menyuruh untuk mengosongkan jadwalku"

"..."

"Arrasseo"

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas panjang

"Seulgi-ya,-"

"Aku pulang,terimakasih atas makan malamnya" ucap Seulgi lalu pergi

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu.."

Chanyeol pun mengikuti Seulgi keluar dari restoran itu

"Paling tidak,biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja"

Mobil~

"Besok aku benar benar akan mengosongkan jadwalku,kau besok mau kemana?"

"Tidak perlu..besok aku tidak bisa pergi,aku sibuk"

"Memangnya kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Tugas kuliah"

"Bersih bersih,ganti baju,dan langsung tidur,jangan pergi pergi lagi, arrasseo?" Tanya Chanyeol saat sampai di depan rumah Seulgi

"Arrasseo"

Seulgi pun berusaha membuka pintu, tetapi Chanyeol mengunci pintu mobilnya

"Kau lupa memberiku sesuatu"

Seulgi pun mencium bibir Chanyeol cukup lama sambil tangannya menuju tempat membuka kunci mobil

Tak~

"Licik" gumam Chanyeol

"Tapi kau suka" Seulgi pun mengecup Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari mobil

Rumah~

"Kau ribut lagi dengannya?" Tanya Chen-kakak Seulgi

"Ya seperti itu kurang lebih,dia selalu saja sibuk dengan jadwalnya"

"Dia seorang direktur,tidak heran kan?" Tanya Chen sambil menelan popcorn yang ada di depan matanya

"Aku naik,kau jangan tidur terlalu malam oppa"

"Eo, arrasseo, jalja"

"Ne, jalja"

Seulgi pun menaiki tangga di rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya

"Kai"

"Ya?" Jawab Kai di telfon

"Besok apa kau bisa temani aku?"

"Kemana?chanyeol kemana?"

"Aku mau beli buku di mall,chanyeol tidak bisa,dia sibuk"

"Aigoo,kau ini pacarnya siapa tapi yang direpotkan siapa"

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak ja-"

"Arraseo! Kau jangan ngambek seperti itu juga padaku"

"Jemput aku di rumah,jam 12 siang"

"Arraseo.. Naeil manna"

Chanyeol side~

"Mana yang harus ku tanda tangan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang sekretaris

"Ini sajangnim"

"Kenapa tidak memberinya dari tadi" Chanyeol pun duduk di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan pennya dari laci

"Kau pulang saja,ini sudah terlalu malam"

"Baiklah sajangnim, selamat malam"

Chanyeol membaca seluruh berkas itu dengan teliti,tidak mau melewatkan barang satu tanda baca pun,karena jika dia melewatkan itu bisa saja perusahaannya hancur berantakan

Chanyeol tetap membaca dan menandatangani berkas berkas itu walaupun dia ingin sekali menghubungi Seulgi

"Aish,bagaimana dia bisa membuatku seperti ini" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menekan nomor telfon Seulgi

"Yeobuseyo" ucap Seulgi di sebrang sana dengan suara tidurnya

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Hmm, waeyo?-" ucapan Seulgi terpotong karena dia sedang berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya

"B-byuntae ahjushi? Ya kau ini siapa?" Ucap Seulgi

"Kau men-save nomorku dengan Byuntae ahjushi?=_="

"Ini chanyeol?"

"Bukan..ini FBI ,you're under arrest"

"Waeyo chanyeol-a?"

"Bogoshipeoseo"

"Kita baru bertemu tadi"

"Mian menganggu tidurmu _princess _jalja eo_"_

_"_Sebenarnya kau ini direktur atau satpam,kerja hingga pagi seperti ini"

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi,jangan khawatir dan kembali tidur"

"Arasseo"

"Jalja"

"Jalja yeollie"

"Ahjumma, chen oppa sudah pergi?" Tanya Seulgi pada ajhumma yang membersihkan rumah mereka setiap hari

"Ne,dia baru saja pergi"

"Arrasseo"

Seulgi pun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap

"Seulgi-ya,_morning" _sapa kai

"Tem, kau sudah makan pagi?" Tanya Seulgi

"Sudah..dan ini sudah hampir jam 12kau masih bilang pagi?"

"Belum jem 12 maka belum siang :)"

"Aish,semerdekamu lah,cepat ganti baju,"

"Arrasseo..jangan marah marah seperti itu" Seulgi pun menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya

Mall~

Seulgi dan Kai bisa dibilang kembar ,selera dan insting mereka selalu sama,dan juga marga mereka yang sama, mereka benar benar seperti kembaran

"Kau mau mencari buku apa?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat sekitar

"Kau tidak tau? Penulis favoritku baru saja me-_release _bukunya lagi"

"Aigoo,kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau tidak mau ikut ya sudah,kau malah memaksa"

"Kapan aku-"

"Sst! Itu Chanyeol..kenapa dia bisa disini?" Tanya Seulgi sambil menarik Kai untuk bersembunyi di belakang rak buku

"Dia kan direktur perusahaan mall ini"

"Ya! Dan apa apaan itu,sekretarisnya mau sok sok dekat, park Chanyeol, awas saja kau" gumam Seulgi

"Mereka hanya bekerja,kau kenapa mudah sekali cemburu?"

"Kau benar juga,aku tidak boleh mudah cemburu,tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya,rasanya ingin sekali mengacak ngacak rambut sekretaris itu"

"Lagian kenapa kau sembunyi seperti ini?" Tanya Kai

"Aku bilang padanya aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah,jadi aku seharusnya tidak harus berada disini"

"Kenapa kau bohong?"

"Kalau tidak dia akan membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya,itu sama sekali tidak lucu,aku tidak mau menghambatnya"

Chanyeol pun melewati mereka tanpa sadar tentang keberadaan Seulgi dan Kai yang mengamatinya

"Bukunya sudah kutemukan,sekarang antar aku pulang!" Ucap Seulgi tegas

"Ya! Paling tidak bayarkan aku makan siang,aku belum makan siang" keluh Kai

"Aish,arraseo kajja"

Restoran~

Seulgi terus saja menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu yang cukup lebar saat melihat Chanyeol duduk beberapa di depannya dengan sekretarisnya, dan jujur saja itu membuat Seulgi ingin mencekik sekretaris Chanyeol

Chanyeol side~

"Sajangnim,anda belum makan dari tadi, menurut saya anda harus makan dulu"

"Kau benar juga"

"Disitu saya dengar ada restoran enak sajangnim" ucap sang sekretaris sambil menunjuk arah restoran yang dia maksud

"Arrasseo, kita makan disitu saja"

Restoran~

"Irene nuna,bisakah kau kembalikan ponselku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya-irene.

"Tidak,anda tidak boleh-"

"Jangan se-formal itu kalau di luar pekerjaan nun.. Aneh di dengar"

"Arrasseoyo chanyeol-a"

Chanyeol pun melihat sekitarnya hingga dia melihat seseorang dengan menu yang menutupi wajahnya

"Nuna berikan ponselku cepat"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian"

Irene pun memberikan Chanyeol ponselnya

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Seulgi side~

"Aish, bahkan sekretarisnya itu memegang ponselnya.. Benar benar menyebalkan"

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika kau menggerutu terus?" Tanya Kai kesal

"Shikeureo!" Ucap Seulgi

Tring~ Tring~

"Nuna tunggu disini sebentar" Chanyeol pun berdiri dan jalan menuju meja yang dia curigai adalah meja yang di duduki Seulgi

"Eotteokaji dia berjalan kesini aduh" seulgi pun menjadi panik,dia tidak mau chanyeol dan dia ribut lagi karena hal kecil

"Ekhem"

"A-annyeong oppa-ya?" Ucap Seulgi sambil cengar cengir gak jelas

"Ikut aku" Chanyeol pun langsung menarik Seulgi keluar dari restoran itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi

"Waeyo?" Tanya Seulgi

"Kau kenapa bohong?"

"Aku hanya mau membeli buku,jadi apa aku harus menghubungimu juga?"

"Dan kenapa kau pergi bersama laki laki lain? Dan makan siang segala"

"Terus kau? Kau dari tadi berduaan dengan sekretaris mu,dan memang ya di jadwalmu tertulis harus makan berdua dengan sekretarismu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku kesini untuk membeli buku,dan aku bertemu dia disini,jadi kita makan bersama,puas?"

"Terus kenapa kau bilang kemarin kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak mau menganggu jadwalmu yang penuh itu"

"Tapi-"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu" ucap Seulgi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tidak"

"Yasudah,makan siang saja dengan sekretarismu itu,aku mau pulang"

"Aku antar"

"Tidak usah,aku pergi ber- sendiri dan akan pulang sendiri"

Seulgi pun kembali menuju restoran,mengambil tas dan ponselnya

"Kau pulang sendiri,aku harus pulang,gomawo sudah menemani hari ini,akan ku telfon nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah" ucap Seulgi sebelum pergi dan hanya bisa menatap tajam Chanyeol saat dia ber pas-passan dengan Chanyeol

Rumah~

Seulgi hanya bisa terus menggerutu dengan kesal,memaki maki Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya itu

Dia sudah mematikan telfonnya dan mengabaikan pesan dan telfon dari Chanyeol yang pasti sudah menghubunginya dari siang tadi

Chanyeol sangat over protektif apalagi terhadap seulgi

"Kau,kau apakan Chanyeol hari ini?" Tanya Chen saat memasuki kamar Seulgi

"Tidak apa apa"

"Kau tidak bisa bilang apa apa saat Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa bekerja seperti itu Seulgi-ya"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia sama sekai tidak konsentrasi,dia hari ini selalu marah marah,kau harus bertemu dengannya"

"Tidak mau"

"Dia sudah di bawah menunggumu"

Seulgi pun langsung lari dari ranjangnya dan turun ke bawah,Membawa payung karena memang di luar sedang hujan deras

To Be Continued

Ahhh! Mian reader-deul kalau ceritanya jelek ga jelas dll, author bikin castnya Seulgi dan Chanyeol karena author suka ama mereka /? Hope u enjoy the story and leave a review^^ -dille


End file.
